


Remember to Breathe (Body Gospel remix)

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop
Genre: M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Waaa~ this was so difficult. I made it so hard for myself, not araanaz9’s story. I just complicated myself a lot. One thousand and one thank yous to Kokkaii, Nani and JE_remix mods for their patience and help, even when I was just being stubborn.<br/><b>Link to Original Story:</b><a href="http://starsforget.livejournal.com/13001.html"> http://starsforget.livejournal.com/13001.html</a><br/><b>Link to Original Writer:</b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://araanaz9.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead ContextualPopup"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://araanaz9.livejournal.com/"></a><b>araanaz9</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Remember to Breathe (Body Gospel remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body Gospel (Remember to breathe)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17067) by araanaz9. 



> Waaa~ this was so difficult. I made it so hard for myself, not araanaz9’s story. I just complicated myself a lot. One thousand and one thank yous to Kokkaii, Nani and JE_remix mods for their patience and help, even when I was just being stubborn.  
>  **Link to Original Story:**[ http://starsforget.livejournal.com/13001.html](http://starsforget.livejournal.com/13001.html)  
>  **Link to Original Writer:** [](http://araanaz9.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://araanaz9.livejournal.com/)**araanaz9**

Ohno had seen the tall, cheerful man revolving around Jun like butterfly, except that he wasn’t as graceful as one. He knew how Jun, his roommate, friend and colleague felt about the man, Aiba Masaki, and it made him kind of jealous. It wasn’t because he liked either – Ohno just missed liking anyone. They had become friends with the man easily, because it only seemed natural. He really understood why Jun was so infatuated with him, even if he knew Jun wouldn’t dare cross the line with his student.

He liked sharing the apartment with Jun, who was organized, clean and respectful; and who also could drive him to the yoga studio every afternoon and back home every night.

That afternoon, he opened the heavy curtains to let the last of the sunlight bathe the place as he waited for his students, setting the relaxing music CD and unrolling his yoga mat. Just a little while later, as he entertained himself thinking about a fishing trip he wanted to make, Ohno heard Aiba’s voice say his name so he looked up, smiling.

Ohno’s eyes immediately fell on the guy standing next to Jun’s crush. He, who Ohno was assuming was his new pupil, was around his height; his eyes seemed to look at him suspiciously, though Ohno suspected it wasn’t really him, but the whole world that made him wary. Yet the way his nose seemed too small for his face and his lips curved made Ohno’s heart rush.

Aiba introduced him as his friend, Nino.

Ohno nodded hello to them. “Oh, that’s why you’re taking my class instead of Jun’s?” he asked Aiba. The man beside the taller one fidgeted and Ohno turned to him, smile in place. “Nice to meet you… Nino-kun?” He was a little unsure if it was okay to call him that, or if it was just a thing between the new guy and Aiba. It didn’t really sound like a name anyways.

Nino nodded. “Just Nino is fine,” he assured and that made Ohno feel relieved, somehow feeling like a part of their circle.

“I hope you enjoy the class,” Ohno hummed, shooting Aiba a short grin before walking away.

He started the class with the usual: some movements to help the muscles warm up. As time passed, he usually supervised so people wouldn’t hurt themselves, walking around giving advice here and there, but this time was a little different– he couldn’t help but be distracted by a certain new addition to his class. Nino was sweating, even if he was moving kind of effortlessly for someone who was doing yoga for the first time. Ohno walked between the mats of the other students to correct postures and help them. When he finally reached Nino, he suddenly felt compelled to touch the slender body.

“ _Breathe_ ,” Ohno reminded him, forcing himself not to pull his hand away like it had been scorched, when Nino gasped and almost fell flat on his back. Nino apologized and Ohno bit his lip as he walked away, hearing Aiba make fun of the little guy.

Class ended soon enough. Ohno’s student’s usually approached him to ask for advice, but he didn’t care for small talk. He never had cared. It was part of the job, though.

He kept glancing to the place where Aiba and his friend were rolling their mats as he chit-chatted with the others, hoping to catch them before they left so that he could convince Nino to not give up the class.

“Good work today, Aiba-kun.” Ohno congratulated Aiba first because it was safe – he knew Aiba would do well, anyway – then he turned to his friend. “Err… Nino… kun?”

A blush crept up his face when his new acquaintance assured Ohno that “just Nino is good.”

“Nino,” he repeated and he had to stop his own mouth from spurting the honorific out, making the word sound like he had just said it halfway. He kept talking hoping no-one noticed. “You’re a little tense, but I’m sure you’ll learn to relax.” He wanted to kick himself. Smooth, Satoshi, that’s how you get him to come back, he thought and he added, “You already are very flexible.”

The new student rubbed his brow, trying to hide the redness of his face, thin lips stretching even more as he repressed a smile. Ohno was grinning widely like an idiot before he could help himself.

“Nino is amazing, he can do anything!” Aiba added, further embarrassing his friend. Ohno wondered if he knew what Nino’s embarrassed reaction did for him or if he was just being obnoxious to shorter student.

“Will you be back next week?” Ohno asked, just to make Nino speak so he could hear the shorter man's nasal voice again.

“Isn’t there a class next Thursday?” Nino’s apparent dedication made Ohno smile.

 

  

Jun missed Aiba in his class, so Ohno didn’t hear the end of it all the way back home. All that left Jun’s mouth had to do with Aiba one way or the other. “ _Did he bring a friend? Was he just a friend? Was he cute? Did you go easy on him_?” Ohno wanted to finally convince Jun that if not seeing his student for just one day made him this anxious, he should just stop making a fool out of himself and invite Aiba out. But starting to tell Jun he should ask him on a date was all it took to finally get Jun to stop talking about.

_____________________

On Thursday, Nino was there, making Ohno’s heart try to somersault up his throat.

Nino was trying concentrate on maintaining a pose, but he seemed odd. Ohno approached his student and it was more visible now how the other man’s body was leaning just a little bit to the right, trying not to put weight on his left wrist. Ohno tried to correct the posture, but Nino still seemed to be unbalanced. Figuring it might be something bad, Ohno approached him at the end of class.

“Is your wrist okay?” he asked softly. Nino reached for his wrist, but it seemed he wasn’t aware he was doing it.

“Old injury,” Nino informed with a coy smile. “Nothing to worry about now.”

“You’re compensating though.” Ohno took Nino’s hand and traced it, first with his eyes, then with the tips of his fingers. It was fascinating how a man’s hand could be delicate with the small fingers and chubby palm. He almost missed Nino speaking, lost in the lines that told a story that he wanted to know, but couldn’t decipher.

“Is it bad?”

“You are putting unnecessary stress on your right side, you might hurt yourself,” Ohno said, releasing Nino.

“So… no good?” Nino took his hand back flexing it.

“No good,” Ohno echoed, turning away with a smile.

________________________________

The following week, once Aiba had been back to Jun’s class, Ohno’s roommate seemed less cranky. He always knew Jun was kind of a sadist, he just didn’t know how much until after the class as they were commuting back home.

“You made Aiba-kun do what?” Ohno blinked, examining Jun’s face to see if it had any trace of a joke.

“I made Aiba hold the dolphin plank pose for one and a half minutes,” Jun repeated after sighing, “What is wrong with me?”

Ohno only shrugged as an answer. He knew exactly what was wrong with him, but Jun would never accept it. He didn’t see the point of bringing it up again.

________________________________

During his own class, his eyes barely noticed anyone but Nino even if he tried hard to ignore him and not neglect everyone else in the class. But then the pale figure seemed to be struggling through the bridge pose. Of course he couldn't miss the opportunity to tease him, so he walked towards him, touching him softly, correcting him and trying to not blatantly fondle him as he pulled his hips to help NIno make it better. Nino whimpered and Ohno felt the tiny sound travel through his skin, giving him goosebumps. The instructor willed his body to remain calm, professional, before reminding him Nino to “ _breathe_ ” before turning away to address the rest of the class, calling their attention to how well Ninomiya-san was doing.

Nino dawdled after the class and only walked up to him when the last couple of people were leaving.

“That was cruel, you know?” NIno complained and Ohno feigned innocence. Ohno was a damn good actor when he wanted to be. “I’m not a demonstration dummy.”

Ohno smirked – he couldn’t help it. “But you’re better than most of them. Do you really mind?” Ohno started gathering his stuff and turned his back so Nino couldn’t see him grin.

“No, I guess it’s okay.” Nino followed as he inspected what the instructor was doing. “Ohno-kun… Oh-chan? Can I call you Oh-chan? You feel like an Oh-chan to me…” he heard him ramble on nervously.

“What does an Oh-chan feel like?” Ohno turned, giving him a practiced gesture of confusion. He saw Nino’s face turn deep tomato red. Promptly the man hid his nose and mouth behind his hands.

“I wonder…” Nino muttered behind his hands, before deciding not to answer, rubbing his skin as he uncovered his face. “If you don’t want me to call you…” he continued.

“Oh-chan is fine,” Ohno agreed, smiling. He hoped his smile wasn’t revealing just how insanely happy the nickname made him. He started walking towards the door.

“Oh-chan, would you like to get some drinks with me?” Nino invited as they reached the door.

The instructor wanted to say _yes, of course, I’d love to!_ , but he couldn’t. His mom was waiting for him for dinner just like every other Tuesday. Leaving his mother waiting wasn’t really an option in his mind. And certainly not for a man he had known not but a few weeks.

So Ohno replied, “No, no. I can’t. Sorry.” He patted Nino on the shoulder before walking away and as he did so, he caught his student’s disappointed face. It was so terribly cute that he wanted to go back, pinch his cheeks and take him to his mother’s. He didn’t though – he barely knew the man after all.

 

Jun dropped him off at the station so he could take the train to his parents’. All the way there, Ohno was quiet, thinking how he wanted to be asked again.

Jun didn’t bring the topic of his own student up as he usually did either.

 

________________________________

 

When classes finished the day after the incident and most of his students were in the dressing rooms getting ready to leave, Jun came running to him with a panicked look.

“I asked Aiba-chan out tonight,” Jun let out in a strained whisper.

“Good–” for you! He trailed off, noticing his friend shake his head with a dread stricken grimace.

“You have to come with us!!” Jun begged, reaching out to grab him by the shoulder (which was unfair considering he was much taller and stronger than Ohno).

“Wha– ? No…” He started to protest, shaking his head and trying to twist out of Jun’s claws. The other man only grabbed him almost painfully tighter.

“Please? I’ll do the dishes all week? Please?” Jun sounded so desperate that Ohno didn’t have any choice but to say yes.

 

________________________________

 

It turned out to be quite a fun evening. Aiba-chan was really funny and even more hyper when he was drunk.

“I think Nino-chan likes Ohno-kun,” Aiba slurred as he casually leaned onto Ohno’s shoulder. Jun glared and Ohno, intimidated by his roommate, pushed Aiba away. “Do you like Nino?” He continued, almost falling onto Jun’s shoulder, but righted himself midway.

“He’s funny, cute… he calls me Oh-chan.”

Aiba laughed out loud. “Can I call you that too?” Ohno nodded and Jun was starting to sulk on the other side of the man.

“What about Jun-kun?” He tried to help. “Why don’t you give _him_ a nickname?” Jun shook his head no, but Aiba smiled, and Jun shut up immediately.

“MatsuJun!” He shouted shifting to be closer to him. “Do you like it?” Aiba asked, finally leaning onto Jun’s shoulder. The instructor smiled and nodded. Ohno smirked, noting how Jun’s face was flushed.

They stayed in the bar for about forty minutes more and then Jun drove Aiba to his apartment building. Ohno was feigning passing out on the rear seat to give them some kind of privacy as they spoke quietly in the front of the car.

“Are you sure you don’t need help with him?” Aiba whispered, motioning towards the back seat with his head as Jun pulled over in front of the apartment building.

“Nah… he’s small,” Jun said confidently, smiling, pleased with himself and their outing. Aiba leaned towards him, unbuckling his seatbelt. Jun’s breath hitched when Aiba kissed him before pulling away and getting out of the car.

 

________________________________

 

During his next class, while Nino was warming up, Ohno couldn’t help but remember Aiba’s drunken voice, now bouncing all through his head, telling him that Nino liked him.

He walked between the other students, trying to pay attention to them, until Ohno got next to Nino, demonstrating to the rest of the class how the pose should be held. He told himself that touching the sharp hipbone as he positioned Nino was just helping him so he wouldn’t strain his back. And he kept his hand there, justifying it by using the now perfectly held pose to show the rest of the class. At the end, he walked towards the exit with Nino, hoping the man would ask him out again.

He didn’t.

 

________________________________

 

When they were on their way back home, Jun still seemed so over the moon about Aiba kissing him last night that Ohno didn’t bother telling him that there was something bothering him. Not that his roommate noticed anything wrong anyway.

 

________________________________

 

Next class, Nino seemed to be really pliant under his touches when he used him as a demonstration; Nino didn’t squirmed as much as he usually did while he was telling the class how things should be done. Ohno smiled wider before he was aware of it himself. He enjoyed helping him to the ground and guiding him to the child’s pose a little too much

When the class was done, Nino stayed behind, helping him put everything in order. When he told Aiba Nino was funny, he wasn’t lying. Nino made him laugh, and his chatter was entertaining. He was enjoying himself around his student.

Then Nino asked him out again, this time suggesting coffee.

Ohno blushed as he told him he couldn’t. He considered for a couple of seconds blowing his mother off; she wouldn’t be offended. The truth was, though Jun was a wonderful cook, he missed his mother’s cooking. He missed talking to her when he came back home and he missed her advice even if he didn’t follow any of it. He would never cancel on her.

“Why not?” Nino demanded with a stern look.

Ohno didn’t want to tell him he missed his mommy, so he just gave him some vague answer, turning away “I have to leave. See you on Thursday, Nino.” Ohno rushed towards the door before Nino made Ohno to tell what was going on. He suspected he could be week against Nino’s cute stare, chubby hands or just if he used his body against him. So he fled.

 

________________________________

 

Nino didn’t ask him out again in the next class or for the next two weeks for that matter. As the novelty about Jun’s and Aiba’s relationship started to wane, the taller man started pestering Ohno about why he was even quieter than usual. Ohno caved in a Saturday morning, as they ate breakfast, watching TV.

Jun told him he “should ask Nino out yourself.”

Ohno frowned for a moment before commenting, “that’s NOT going to happen.”

“Ask Nino out or I’ll tell Aiba to bring him here and I’ll tell him why you refused to go with him on Tuesdays!” Jun threatened.

The shorter man held his stare on Jun for a little while, but then he sighed in defeat. “If he doesn’t ask again on Tuesday, I’ll invite him out on Thursday. Okay?” he said.

Jun watched him for some minutes, weighing whether or not Ohno was being serious about it. He must have decided that indeed he was, because he nodded once and dropped the subject.

 

________________________________

 

The six weeks Aiba had paid were running out, Ohno knew, and he wanted Nino to ask him out again before it did. He didn’t want to be the one who asked. He had never been that person; people Ohno liked, somehow, always asked him and not the other way around. He wished for Nino to take the hint and ask him some day he could actually go.

The class before last, Nino’s skin seemed even more alluring than it usually looked. It might have had to do with the fact that his t-shirt was shorter this time and it showed a strip of skin just above his sweatpants. Ohno’s hand went to Nino’s sharp hipbone as he usually did to help him do it better, and before he thought it through, his thumb was caressing the pale skin, basking in its warmth and smoothness. He felt Nino tense under his hand and he hoped he hadn’t stepped over the line.

When the class ended, Nino didn’t wait for everyone to go before approaching him as he had done every other class. Nino was standing way too close to him. He moved too quickly and Ohno didn’t expect to see him that near, that fast. Nino’s voice was steady as he informed, “Thursday is my last class.”

“I know.” Ohno forced himself to say, trying to assess where this sudden forwardness was coming from.

“I’m not renewing,” Nino continued and Ohno nodded, a pang of something painful (guilt? Longing? Too soon to tell) invading his chest.

“Okay,” he muttered. Ohno could see Nino hesitating for a moment.

“Oh-chan,” Nino began, stepping forward and standing even closer. Ohno felt the overwhelming need to reach out his hand and feel Nino again, but then the other repeated, “Oh-chan.”

Ohno understood Nino was trying to ask him out again and couldn’t help a smile. He decided to help his student. “Aiba-chan told me you liked me,” he said softly, teasing him, gaining assurance with the way Nino’s smile turned shy and the boldness and self-confidence until a minute ago was disappearing.

“Well… Aiba is an idiot,” Nino retorted, turning away and hiding his red face behind his hand, retreating, though Ohno suspected his student didn’t do it on purpose.

Ohno chuckled stepping even closer to Nino. “You do, don’t you?” he murmured playfully. “And just so you know, I like you too.” Ohno stared, biting his lower lip. Right now, with his face semi-hidden by his little hand, Nino seemed more appealing than ever.

Nino peered at him between his fingers. “Really?” he asked unsurely, leaning towards Ohno just a little bit. Ohno thought Nino didn’t mean to do that either.

“Yeah…” Ohno replied, reaching to push the short fingers off of Nino’s face. “I still can’t go out with you on Tuesday nights,” he added, smiling reassuringly as he traced Nino’s arm up to his neck, feeling the sweat behind his ear and letting his fingers thread with the black hair before pulling him to trap his lips in his mouth for a moment.

“Tuesday nights, right?” Nino repeated. He looked relieved, just a hint of annoyance crossing his eyes. Ohno grinned back, holding back a giggle.

“What are you doing on Friday night?” Nino suggested then for them to meet at the park, have a walk in the evening and go to dinner at night. Ohno agreed, saying goodbye with another kiss.

Nino didn’t even bother going to his last class.

 

________________________________

 

Ohno waited in the park as they agreed the last time they saw each other. Ohno sighed contently, staring at the shadows made by the sun passing through the leaves of the trees that were starting to wane as the afternoon reached its end. They danced on the stony path of the park as the wind passed by.

After just a couple of minutes, he spotted Nino walking towards him. “Did you wait long?” Nino asked sweetly, almost perfectly masking his nervousness. Ohno noted the little twinge of his eyebrow, telling him Nino wasn’t as suave as he wanted to appear. He smiled and shook his head.

They took a walk through the park. Nino took his hand and Ohno held him back. Time flew by as Ohno learned about Nino and his life, the games he liked, the friends who were dearest to him. The yoga instructor didn’t talk about himself a lot. Since his long time friend, Jun, already knew all about him, he wasn’t used to doing it. Nino didn’t press on, and he thanked him silently for it.

Ohno insisted on buying seeds for the vending machine by the artificial lake to feed the ducks. Nino mocked him, but he could see at the corner of his eye that the younger man enjoyed making the ducks run with their swinging bottoms, laughing as he did so. They bought coffee from another machine and drank it at a secluded place where they could share a couple of shy kisses.

Ohno decided to walk Nino to his apartment, even if he vehemently asked him not to.

“You shouldn’t give up on yoga, you know?” Ohno said, bumping his shoulder against Nino’s playfully.

“I don’t really like it,” Nino said, smiling as he bumped Ohno back. “I just kept going to see you. Now you are coming to me, so why would I bother?”

“I’ll show you the benefits of yoga,” Ohno declared. He was confident he could make Nino go back to his classes.

“Sure you will,” Nino countered with a skeptical smirk. He stopped in front of an apartment building. “This is me.”

Ohno kissed him again, deeply this time, lingering. Then they said goodbye and went their separate ways.

 

Next Wednesday, they went to a bar with Jun and Aiba. Ohno met Nino’s other good friend, Sakurai Sho.

Over the weekend Ohno took Nino fishing, though it wasn’t a great date, because Nino was sick most of the time. Ohno apologized profusely about that and promised to do whatever Nino wanted next time.

Nino took him shopping, which wasn’t too bad. They were looking for a game Nino wanted. They ate ice-cream and talked. Ohno finally revealed what he did on Tuesdays and it made Nino laugh a lot.

Ohno mentioned vaguely to Nino that he wanted him to come back to the yoga classes over the course of those three dates, receiving a skeptical smirk and a change of subject every time. Ohno didn’t press on.

 

It was Saturday afternoon and Ohno invited himself to Nino’s flat, mostly because he hadn’t seen it from the inside, but also because he wanted some privacy for their fifth date. They had agreed to play some Mario Galaxy. Well… Nino agreed as long as Ohno didn’t expect for him to cook or to do something especially housewife-y.

When Ohno arrived to Nino’s doorstep with a twelve pack, his host received him with a kiss. They ordered veggie pizza and drank beer, taking turns to play.

Ohno passed Nino the controller when Mario fell off the same cliff for the third time. He grabbed a new beer from the fridge and instead of sitting next to his boyfriend, he climbed over the backrest and sat behind him, his legs at each side of the slim body. He wrapped his left arm around Nino’s waist and lifted the bottle to his lips once in a while with his right hand. He noticed Nino wasn’t as focused on playing as he had been earlier and it made him happy to know he could win against the game.

Lifting Nino’s blue t-shirt with a Smurfs picture on the front, Ohno let his fingers graze the skin under it. Nino jumped like the first time he had been touched during class, but the younger one didn’t react otherwise, getting Mario to do a complicated turn in the air. Ohno took it as permission to go on. Putting his palm against Nino’s abdomen, Ohno worked it up to his chest, letting his fingers dance and find Nino’s nipples to play with. Nino sighed, letting his body relax against Ohno’s chest. The yoga instructor wondered how long Nino would stand without losing his concentration completely or how much teasing it would take to make him pay attention only to him. So he redoubled his efforts, drinking the last of his beer. He placed his other hand around him. It was cold and Nino wiggled, but his eyes didn’t leave the screen where Mario was slaying colorful characters.

With his right hand, Ohno traced the skin downwards. He dipped his fingers under the waistband of the worn out pair of jeans Nino was wearing, fiddling with the hem of his underwear. Ohno fondled the semi-hard cock over the thin fabric of his boxers and Nino’s body bucked; he retreated his hand and let it rest on the angle of Nino’s hip that he liked so much. He hid his face onto the crook of Nino's neck to suck on it, using his tongue, without missing how Nino’s breathing stopped and his muscles tightened.

“I have been telling you to breathe,” he uttered, pressing his lips to the shell of Nino’s ear.

“We are not in a fucking class.” Nino gasped as Ohno bit his earlobe.

“But I am going to show you why you shouldn’t have quit,” Ohno assured him as Nino let the controller go and turned around to kiss him on the mouth.

Ohno knew what Nino wanted. He wanted it rapid and hard, but Ohno wasn’t having any of that. He let Nino undress as fast as he could, but he was not going to rush things, so he walked to the bedroom following his boyfriend. He turned on the lights and Nino groaned, already stroking himself. Ohno smirked, leaning over to take his socks off. Then he looked at him again, enjoying the tiny huff of desperation Nino made as he kneeled on the bed, ready to help Ohno take off his shirt. Ohno shook the little hands off the buttons. Nino sat back on his heels pouting, looking at him attentively.

Ohno unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide down his arms, carefully weighing Nino’s reactions as he folded it neatly and put it on the dresser. Then he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out the loops of his pants, placing it next to the shirt. Next were his pants. He liked how Nino was trembling now. As he pulled his boxers down, Nino licked his lips.

He walked to the bed and Nino was there to receive him, wrapping his arms around him. Ohno let him for a few moments, obliging when Nino started to kiss and pull him over his body. His skin was all as fair as it looked like. Ohno let his hands anchor on the hips he liked too much, his thumbs swiping over the angles of his hipbone. He made his move then, taking Nino’s hands and trapping them under his own body, making him unable to move them. He traced the chest in front of him with his lips and fingers. Nino liked what he was doing and he moaned as Ohno turned his attentions down to the lower places of his body.

But he didn’t kiss his cock yet even though it was standing right in his face. He traced the skin around it. He stroked Nino’s balls and inner thighs, pushing them apart. Nino complied and Ohno opened them as far as they could go. He knew Nino was flexible and he smiled as Nino sighed deeply.

“Nino-chan?” He tried to get his attention back. Nino lifted his head from the pillow and looked at him.

“Lube’s right there on the nightstand,” Nino whispered gesturing to it with his head.

Ohno grabbed it. “Nice, but that wasn’t what I was going to say,” Ohno let out in a steady voice. He took his time to uncap the bottle, pumping a small portion on his palm as he said, “What I was going to say was this: yoga is good for your blood circulation.”

“What are you doing?” Nino complained trying to sit up. Ohno pushed him down and fondled him again, this time grabbing his cock with just enough strength to make him whimper in pleasure and fall down on the bed.

“It improves circulation around the pelvis area,” Ohno continued. “Don’t close your eyes, look at me.” His hand touched his balls, massaging them for a little while, their eyes fixated on each other, “It helps with self-control…” his voice never stopped as he started stroking the cock with one hand and the other went to bury a finger inside of him.

Nino panted a breathless moan.

“I already told you, Nino-chan. You have to breathe.”

Nino glared at him for just a second.

Just then, Ohno curled his fingers and his boyfriend thrashed about. “Air in.” Ohno took a big breath to demonstrate. “Air out.” He released the air through his nose. He repeated until Nino was imitating his breathing. He rewarded him with another finger up his ass. “See Nino-chan? You’re already more responsive…” Ohno complimented before taking the hard cock inside his mouth and sucking him hard. Nino was trembling, moaning deeply as he kept breathing as Ohno had coached him to do moments earlier. His stomach tensed and his back arched.

Ohno put his fingers around the base of his lover’s cock and blocked the orgasm. “Yoga also teaches you to control your orgasm, delay ejaculation, to have an orgasm without ejaculation,” he informed conversationally as he added a third finger inside of him.

“Just shut up and fuck me already!” Nino keened, noticing his arms had become free as he had moved, remembering he wasn’t tied. So he tried to coax Ohno to be on top of him.

“It lessens the pain…relaxes all your muscles.” Ohno curled his fingers one last time before he pulled out and lubricated his own cock before lifting Nino’s legs off the mattress, settling his knees at either side of his hips and positioning himself at the hole. “Keep breathing,” he said, his voice finally losing its cool. “Breathe or I won’t do it.” Nino grunted but complied, so Ohno pushed all in just one move.

Nino wailed and Ohno had to remind him to “ _breathe_ ” again. Then he started moving. “It gives you control over your body too.” Ohno’s breathing was ragged as he talked, but he still was more in control than his boyfriend.

“I’ll do it, I’ll go back to classes… just touch me already!” Nino blurted.

Ohno smiled and leaned over him to kiss him deeply while his hand closed around Nino’s cock. Nino tensed and stopped breathing. Ohno stopped moving altogether. “Breathe,” he muttered against his lips.

Nino took a big breath. Ohno was so deep inside and Nino just needed one final push. Ohno could feel it in the way his muscles where tensing. So he took one more moment before starting moving again. Nino begging for him to continue was a plus.

When Ohno resumed thrusting his hips in and out of Nino, he jerked him off. Ohno wasn’t going to let him finish that easily, so when he felt Nino tensing he softened his thrusting and stopped his hand.

Then Nino was begging again, asking him to let him come, so squeezing Nino made him come.

Ohno felt his lover’s orgasm in waves, like the tide. Waves that invaded his own body, making Ohno lose it, biting him on the neck as he came inside of Nino.

Nino laughed as soon as he could move. Ohno laughed as well, not because he understood what was so funny, but because the other’s laughter was contagious and joyful. He felt as happy as Nino sounded.

“I think I’m in love with you Oh-chan,” Nino let him know pushing him off.

“You are?” Ohno asked moving away, watching Nino trying to stand, but being unable to, wincing in pain.

“Even if you’re a kinky bastard,” Nino smiled and tried again.

“I think I love you too…” Ohno said helping him to the bathroom.

**Extra.**

Ohno stood on the train, holding on the strap. Next to him, Nino held himself linking his arm with Ohno’s.

“Did you tell your mom we were coming over?” Nino wondered out loud.

Ohno nodded without turning to see his boyfriend.

Nino sighed, frowning.

“Don’t worry too much, my mom’s cool!”

“I guess she’s gotta be, if you blew me off three times before accepting my invitation,” Nino complained.

“Two times,” Ohno corrected with a naughty smirk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I failed so bad in this one. I'm sorry xD also [](http://g-esquared.livejournal.com/profile)[**g_esquared**](http://g-esquared.livejournal.com/) remixed [Voyeur](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/35449.html) [here](http://jentfic-remix.livejournal.com/85807.html), it's really good if you read this xD maybe you should read hers


End file.
